


just for a day (but can we make it last forever?)

by punkyamaguchi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, No Angst, im sensitive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27625324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkyamaguchi/pseuds/punkyamaguchi
Summary: “I dont know what to do anymore, where am i supposed to find a boyfriend by friday“ Kageyama groaned in frustration“Have you tried craigslist“Hinata stopped the boys and waited until they faced him “Hey.. maybe I could help with that?“Yeah yeah, fake dating, kageyama wont fall for the hinata charm, catching feelings.. or is that not allowed?[DISCONTINUED]
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	1. the sky

**Author's Note:**

> haha new fanfiction,, not me thinking i have the time and mental stability to deal with two of them,,,,

Kageyama opened his eyes and was immediately having a bad day.

Ok maybe he’s just dramatic, he’s aware of it, but who else wouldn’t be cranky if you were woken by a random lady at five in the morning for classes that didn’t start until eight. oh right he’s rich boohoo

After he heard his door closing again, he sat up and stayed there for a few minutes, gathering the energy and will to continue living. He noticed his room was lightly lit by pink light coming from his left window. Walking towards it he almost tripped on a volleyball he had on the floor

_yeah I should clean my room_

Kageyama opened the curtains, revealing the sunrise. The sky was pink and orange, the colors seemed to blend together giving him the same feeling a blanket in the cold did or hot chocolate burning his throat

comforting

He loved the sun, it was probably one of his favorite things in the world. Maybe this is why he was so fond of the color orange

Unfortunately, sunrises dont last forever. Funny how he could buy anything, but the only thing he wanted was completely out of reach. He looked at the clock on the nightstand and decided he spent too much time thinking about his unreachable goals.

_I wish i had my own sun to give me sunrises._

* * *

8:15 

“im late. so so so very late” Hinata whined as he ran around his room grabbing his stuff. His alarm never rang and he woke up because his mom dropped a few pans on her way to work. She hadn’t realized hinata was still home since he always left at 6 in the morning to make it to practice. He didn’t mind, the daily 40 minute bike ride was worth it since he was able to go to karasuno and pursue his dream of being the tiny giant.

He didn’t double check his stuff, he just grabbed whatever was in sight and shoved it in his bag. There were some cupcakes on the counter, so he grabbed one, shoved another in his mouth and ran out.

He locked his bike quickly and was about to run to his class when the bell rang. 

_I missed first period. great._

Groaning very loudly, he ran inside to put stuff in his locker and change shoes. He didn’t even have time to be salty about it since the bell quickly rang again. Walking to class he didn’t think the day could get any worse. then he Remembered. 

practice in the afternoon. the captain was going to kill him.


	2. the sun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> filler chapter because i forgot about this and i have like 10 missing assignments LOL
> 
> i apologize for my lack of grammar and capitilaziation i dont even know how to spell it  
>  capitazation? capitialize capital captialiationz ??????

if you asked someone to describe kageyama, words like “caring”, “approachable”, “smart” or “helpful” would definitely NOT come to mind. Everyone would soon realize this and their fantasies of cool cold boyfriend would shatter. or so he hoped.

Kageyama’s wonderful sunrise viewing had been cut short by time. god he hated time. 

He put on his uniform and shoved everything in his bag before heading downstairs and outside into the car where his driver was waiting. He currently lived alone, if you could say that. Yeah he was only a first year but his parents were too busy to pay attention to him, and it made kageyama feel very lonely and out of place at the rich private school he attended, so after a bit of convincing, his parents bought him a much too big house in a fancy neighborhood. The closest public school was karasuno high, which was a good hour away.

Lucky for him (kinda), his parents hired a few servants to live in the house across from him. Basically giving him privacy but with a bit of supervision considering he was the son of a very well known company over in tokyo. 

And so now, as they got closer every minute, his nerves were getting the best of him. He didn’t know what to expect in a public school, were they all different? would they bully him if they found out his family owned a multi-million company? would he make friends?

His thoughts were cut short when the driver stopped. Kageyama looked around and saw a small neighborhood. definitely Not the school.

“um this doesn’t look like karasuno?” it came out more as a question, kageyama sure was confused

_are they really that... unfortunate?,,_

The driver laughed and looked at him in the mirror. “i thought you’d appreciate it if i let you walk from here. wouldnt want the boss to drive up in a super fancy car and immediately be the center of attention no?”

kageyama thought about it for a bit, and eventually smiled “actually, you’re right. thank you so much” he got out of the car and waved as the chauffeur drove away. he was the first worker who actually think about him, and he looked pretty young too, maybe two years older so a technically legal working driver. Not only that he was attractive too, his silver hair and beauty mark beneath his left eye made it kind of impossible to look away.

_ill definitely have to ask for his name_

too caught up in his thoughts about the much too pretty driver, he didn’t realize he had already walked onto school grounds, and all the girls whispering and blushing while pointing at him. He was used to this, he knew he was attractive and he got about ten confessions a week 

_yeah they have no chance in hell. im gay_

A silent laugh escaped his lips as he imagined what the girl’s reactions would be if he actually told them that. 

He took the time to look around as he walked to the office. Taking in everything he realized how different this was compared to marble floor and diamond embedded windows in his old private school. It was.. comfortable. like the sun. 

Walking inside, kageyama walked up to a mousey black haired teacher with dorky glasses. He read the little tag on his desk that read “takeda” and assumed that must have been the man’s name

“uh, excuse me, takeda-sensei” he bowed when he got near, standing back up to see the man’s attention was now on him

The man smiled and stood up, only then did kageyama realize how short the man was, he would have laughed but of course. He had manners

“ah you must be the new student” he took a paper out from a folder and looked up back at him. “kageyama-kun. I see you’re a transfer.. of some sort” 

They went over a bit of information including some classes and about a student who would guide him through the first day.

“lastly you need to join a club. its a requirement” the man smiled and waited as if he already knew exactly what club he would like to join. Maybe every student already knew what they wanted. yeah kageyama wasnt a normal student

Just when he was going to tell him he didnt know, a blur of orange ran past the door and it caught his attention.

the sun?

Takeda must have seen it too because he smiled and studied kageyama a bit. “how does volleyball sound?” 

At the time he wasn’t aware of how much that blur would affect his life


	3. blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i suck at coming up with new chapter names i just looked at my text and took the first word i saw boooo
> 
> anyways another filler chapter because I feel bad about not updating the other story thingy

Hinata fell asleep in the remaining classes except for the first class (second since he missed first) since he was basically shaking with excitement and fear for practice that afternoon. 

During lunch though, it was pretty strange, the school yard was strangely empty of giggling groups of girls surrounding guys, and random confessions. He thought they might have finally gotten brain cells and found themselves a new hobby. That was until he returned from the machines to the first year hall where all the missing girls, still lacking brain cells, swarmed around the classroom next to his, pushing each other trying to take a peek inside.

Too curious for his own good, he approached the horde trying to see what had gotten their attention. Making his way through, he realized it got harder and the girls got more vicious or pushy as he got closer to the door frame, so he decided on politely asking to see which usually works against anyone and everyone.

“Excuse me, whats going on here?” He tapped a girls shoulder and she turned around angrily until she took a look at him and her expression turned from surprised to flustered 

“oh, it's a new guy. he-he's kinda cute and- and h-he well come see” she blushed and elbowed her friends who also blushed into the same crimson red and made a way for him

Once he got to the front, he looked around the classroom where a few people were casually eating lunch, unaware of the war zone outside. Nobody really seemed to stick out and make half the schools girls lose their pride to see a guy they probably didn't have a chance with. Then his eyes landed on a guy sitting by the window.

He was.. well... very attractive 

He had black hair and looked tall by the way his legs bent under the desk. A girl approached him giggling and when he looked at her. hinata could see his blue eyes

_ very very attractive _

the new guy scanned the poor girl up and down before standing up. Everyone by the door was basically buzzing with excitement as to what would happen next. It was completely ruined when he seemed to be walking toward her he simply walked past, not even sending a final glance at her. 

_ How lame and rude, honestly who does that _

He left through the other side of the doors and a bunch of girls followed rom a safe distance as he walked away to who knows where

_ ok so, attractive with a horrible personality _ , hinata thought, as he watched his new victim walk away


	4. hinata charm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont know what to say here uh quick what do most people say 
> 
> enjoy? for your viewing pleasure x 
> 
> so professional

Volleyball. volleyball ? when did he even agree to that

introducing himself to his classmates was the only thing he remembered about each class. Kageyama was never a studious person, his parents always paid his teachers despite his efforts in class, so in the end he learned to not care anymore

but now he learned. public school is definitely different

Kageyama's thoughts were cut off when the teacher tapped his desk and made him look at her 

“distracted? what's the answer to the question on the board?” she looked at him as if she knew he’d never get it

he scanned the board and randomly guessed since it was probably better than admitting defeat to the mysteries of math 

“35” he decided

The teacher simply hummed in response and walked away back to whatever she was teaching, meaning miraculously he must have gotten it right. the perks of being attractive and rich !

As much as he really did want to try in his classes, the only thing on his mind was that orange blur he had seen that morning. he knew he wasn't crazy since takeda had seen it as well but he still wasn't sure what it was 

what he WAS aware of was the large group of giggling girls outside. one of them had so gracefully distracted him from his orange blur theories. He didn't really know what she said, much less wanted and it wasn't really his interest to fulfill her desires, plus, one look at her he could assume she was a pick me girl.

so he left

High school so far was wonderful and he couldn't wait for volleyball that evening. all said sarcastically of course. He wasn’t even sure why he agreed, the only sport he had ever played was golf at school but does that technically count as a sport? would he have to participate in games? maybe they would kick him out if he sucked. he hoped they would then maybe he could join some other club where he could put in less effort

i mean, in the end it's just a club right?

* * *

wrong. it wasn't just a club... well to him at least

He realized this as he stood in the gym door, being stared down by the volleyball players. two of them had mean expressions but the one with a blonde streak was very short so it really wasn't all that intimidating. Another two looked like complete opposites, one looking very tall and mean and the other had a softer look to him, the freckles really helped pull it together. there was a strong looking guy who looked like he could be captain, then a super tall one with a goatee who kageyama would've been scared of if the larger man wasn't hiding behind a short blonde guy. to the side there was a girl who he assumed was the manager, and another three players sitting in the back of the gym.

“good afternoon i am kageyama tobio, a first year, and i was told i would be joining the volleyball.. club” kageyama walked forward holding out the paper Takeda had given him

the captain, he guessed right, took the paper and read it a few times

“welcome, kageyama, please call me daichi” he said and studied kageyama quickly “you look like you could be a setter your hands look well taken care of, our current one isnt very good so it would be nice if thats what youre good at”

“I'm offended and have feelings you know,” one of the three guys yelled and shot a glare at the other snickering players.

“i've actually never played volleyball, i don't even know what a setter is supposed to do” kageyama said but didn't break eye contact.

_ yes assert dominance that's good _

“then why’d you join?”

“That would be because of me,” someone said from behind.

everyone turned to the new voice and saw Takeda panting, holding onto the door frame and holding a finger to say just a minute

“right” he straightened up and fixed his glasses “ah yes, kageyama im the volleyball team supervisor but that's not important, maybe, ok right he joined becauseee” he dragged out the e and looked to the side in thought “i forgot” 

“that's ok, no need to strain the brain” the tall blonde said as he looked down to the poor teacher

takeda gulped and turned his attention back to daichi “i just had a feeling he might do well with-“

he was cut off when the door flew open and someone LOUDLY entered the gym

“hi guys sorry i'm late” 

_ bright orange _

“huh?” the boy looked over at kageyama, who in return flinched

_ did i say that out loud _

“yeah you did” bright orange hair dude was now walking up to kageyama and stopped a good three feet in front of him

kageyama only grunted, not trusting himself to think again “your hair. its bright orange”

“no shit” 

“shut up tsukishima!” the boy yelled at the tall blonde before returning his attention to kageyama. “im hinata shouyou” he said holding out his hand

“thats cool” kageyama didn't trust himself to touch him either, all he wanted to do was ask if his hair was natural or not because wow it was really nice

“take the kid’s hand” someone whispered yelled from the side but kageyama didn't budge. it was awkwardly quiet until he heard someone approach him

“ooo it seems someone hasn't fallen for the hinata charm” tsukishima teased and was now by his side, towering over hinata who pulled his hand close to his chest and took a few steps back

“the hinata charm. really?” kageyama looked hinata up and down. there was nothing really special about him, yeah maybe his hair was very bright and looked fluffy and his eyes looked warm and welcoming and-

“everyone is head over heels over the kid” the two mean looking guys hugged hinata and pat him on the head. this seemed to be a normal thing considering everyone was looking at them in awe and jealousy 

“thats... scary” kageyama pulled out his phone from his pocket and checked the time

_ it's only been 10 minutes and i already want to leave _

“your face is scary, wanna fight? ill do it lets settle this right here right now” hinata got all in kageyama's personal space and held his fists up but it wasnt very threatening since he basically had to twist his neck up to make eye contact with kageyama

_ cute _

“ok guys lets calm down now” daichi finally stepped in thank the volleyball lord “how about we settle your personal relationships later and figure out now how kageyama could blend into our team” he smiled but it was more of a threatening look that made everyone straighten up and yell out a bunch of ‘yes sirs’

this was going to be an interesting experience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i bet hinata has like a bunch of stuffed animals idk i see him with a tiny lion watching him in his sleep every single night..


	5. kageyama is not human

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inner tsukishima kinnke coming out with these titles it's just a club headass 
> 
> anywayss hope u enjoyy

ok so, if kageyama had to describe practice.. to say the least, sweaty. 

very much disgustingly sweaty. he'd probably never exercised as much as he had today it was truly a horrifying experience and he had hoped to never go through that again in his life

“ok guys warm up is over”

yeah and it had only just started

* * *

  
  


Hinata watched as Kageyama panted heavily after only 3 laps around the gym. really, that guy either was super unfit with low stamina, or asthmatic.

By the time drills began, hinata swore kageyama was going to faint right there where he stood, but unfortunately he didn't. actually, he seemed to be breathing steadily now which was weird considering he was on the verge of suffocating not too long ago

_no really what's that guys body made out of_

During practice, they usually stuck to practicing one thing and then having practice games or independent practice, but since kageyama would be joining, it was decided they were going to practice everything or whatever to see what he's good at 

_plus it would benefit the whole team !! it's not all about bakayama_

they started with receiving. At first, kageyama could not for the love of god even reach the ball in time much less get in a position to receive it. This made something inside hinata happy considering he wasn't the best, and knowing someone else was worse made him feel like the world was lifted off his shoulders since he was already the worst at like everything 

UNTIL... kageyama got the hang of it in what ?? 10 minutes?? 

He was moving at an amazing speed and watching the ball with an intense glare that would make hinata squirm if it was directed at him.

daichi raised a brow as he watched but he didn’t say anything until everyone had taken a turn

“ok kageyama got the hang of it pretty quickly i'm not sure if i should be excited or terrified” daichi looked kageyama up and down as he rubbed his chin in thought

“terrified. No doubt. i say we dissect him and check if he's human” tsukishima said, followed by yamaguchi’s snickers

“i say you take off your glasses, see if youre so good at blocking then” kageyama threw back and was now stuck in an intense staring contest that ended when tsukishima's glasses slipped down 

everyone laughed at him except for kageyama who was smirking triumphantly

When they got back to practice, Hinata decided that he would also like to dissect kageyama. like,,, Honestly how can someone be such a quick learner? It's not even brain stuff, his body literally adapted. his blocking was bad at first but he was clearly already good at reading others and quickly got the hang of it. his spikes were sloppy at first but eventually crashed on the other side of the court powerfully and with scary precision. His serves were just as bad (good?? amazing?? wonderful and powerful??) he had tried a jump serve which whizzed past nishinoya who had an excited gleam in his eyes

Now, last but not least. setting. Kageyama was put to set the ball for a few of the team members and the others were set by ennoshita 

Yet again, the first the ball went in the completely wrong direction and many more after that which probably ended with many misses and many more bruised asses. When it was finally Hinata's turn, he could see Kageyama was getting frustrated, especially when he threw the ball so fast Hinata instinctively went full speed toward it. un(fortunately), he made the wrong choice mid jump of taking a look at the setter who had an icy expression, making hinata close his eyes in reflex, completely forgetting about the fact he was supposed to be spiking

it would have ended horribly wrong, except it didn't. when hinata landed, he realized the gym was silent and he felt a sting on his palm

opening his eyes, he saw the ball on the other side of the court and a confused look on his friend’s faces that eventually turned into surprise 

“A QUICK ATTACK?

“NOYA DID YOU SEE THAT”

“YEA BRO THAT WAS TOTALLY AWESOME”

tanaka and nishinoya kept excitedly yelling about whatever occurred in the 3 seconds hinata had his eyes shut, but he still didn’t understand what happened

“um guys. practice is over uh- we- we talk tomorrow someone lock up” daichis face was pale and he slowly trudged out still looking like he had just seen a ghost.

Besides him, he heard kageyama let out a hum of acknowledgment. hinata looked over at him as he shrugged before taking his bag from the gym door and leaving

_He didn't even say goodbye.. The audacity of that man_

“dude he's cool” tanaka wiped a fake tear as he walked away

“i know bro, we cant let the first year beat us” nishinoya climbed on poor asahis back and led him towards the clubroom, the rest of the team following as they laughed at asahis crimson face

* * *

Kageyama didn't know what to expect from practice but fun definitely was not it. The farther away he walked from school he felt his muscles begin to ache. He felt like letting his body go limp right there but unfortunately he had to get home first.

_oh right how am i going to get home_

He stood there what felt like 10 minutes but was probably a few seconds, he had no idea how he would get home and it was so far away by car he didn't want to know how long it would take him to walk

His thoughts were disrupted when he felt a large hand on his shoulder which immediately caused him to tense

“woah calm down kageyama, it's just me” 

kageyama turned around to face the captain ?? even though he had left before them there he was standing like well a daichi. he noticed a small bag in one of his hands and then the store to his left 

right he probably left early for shopping

“are you ok?” daichi’s eyebrows furrowed in concern as he looked at kageyama who had honestly forgotten he was there even if he saw him 3 seconds ago

“oh yeah, its just i dont- i didnt” kageyama let out a huff of annoyance at how much his brain isn't working “I'm not sure how to get home”

“how did you get here then?”

“someone drove me, i live far away”

“ah ok, actually hinata bikes a long way to school maybe you happen to live in the same neighborhood?” daichi pulled out his phone and opened what seemed to be the messages app

Was he going to text hinata??

he needed an excuse and QUICKLY.. plus he doubted hinata had the money to live where kageyama did so that would be mildly embarrassing. for hinata of course

“oh actually i could just go to where i was dropped off” 

_yeah that was smart such a good idea_

“sure i’ll walk with you in case that doesn't work out” daichi smiled and put a hand on his back pushing him to start walking. kageyama would have protested but he probably did not have the chance nor the energy to win that

  
  


They walked in comfortable silence to the neighborhood not too far from the little store. To Kageyama's surprise, the car was waiting for him there already.

beside him, daichi let out a long whistle “wow nice ride this is so.. not something I'd ever thought I'd see with my own eyes. I'll walk toward it with you.. for security of course”

Kageyama could see the sparkle in Daichi's eyes as they walked closer, which wasn’t much of a shocker. As much as the captain had the same energy as a 1980 toyota pickup, he probably knew a lot about cars

When he was close enough, the tinted window was rolled down revealing the pretty driver from before. He noticed daichi tense through his peripheral view and when he properly turned to see him he saw light blush in his cheeks

“Hello, Kageyama-san told me to wait here until you came back sorry for not telling you before but i called the school i thought someone kidnapped you” the drivers grip on the wheel tightened “its okay though, they told me you joined volleyball” at this his eyes were basically sparkling and he sent both boys the brightest smile 

“oh h-hello im the c-captain” daichi cleared his throat and looked away blush now more embarrassingly visible

_Yeah that's not weird at all_

“aye aye captain the name’s sugawara, call me suga” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I THINK THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER IVE WRITTEN EVER.. EMBARRASSINGLY ENOUGH (is that spelled correct? idk embarass emabarsiing AHGGHHH)


	6. cereal bars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i failed my math final LOL but whatevz ok heres a small update since i feel bad its been so long well ok maybe not that long but i still feel bad
> 
> next chapter is going to be interesting prepare for that

If there was one thing Hinata Shouyou hated ; it was prodigies.

He had always been bad at most things he did no matter how much he tried. Literally everything.. except for volleyball. kinda. Ok he still sucked but just a little

He had always been short but his stamina had built up considering he biked everyday to and from school, he’s always been an energetic child and just had that natural speed and jumping height power. What he was most proud of was how high he could jump, his regular position basically depended on it because without it, hinata was just a short, scrawny, bright haired player.

So that's why when Kageyama adapted so quickly to all these new positions, Hinata hated him pretty much immediately. It wasn’t really a bad hate but the jealous type

Kageyama was tall, fast, strong, smart, incredibly attractive, beautiful eyes, really really nice eyes. not that it matters of course not, hinata was just pointing out his good qualities

OH ALSO

No matter how much Hinata had tried, kageyama never gave in to his charm and that was completely unforgivable and wrong so very wrong something was wrong with that man. 

* * *

The car ride home was actually pretty fun. Kageyama learned many things from his driver sugawara and they formed a strange little bond. He learned suga was 18 and used to play setter in his high school’s volleyball team before dropping out and working as Kageyama’s driver for reasons unmentioned. He had also learned he liked spicy food and that he was a quote on quote “raging homosexual”

Kageyama chuckled at that and pointed out that he as well was in the same boat as him. He might have felt like he made a friend if it wasn’t for the fact that suga was well.. his worker and kageyama was his boss.

When the car was parked, his muscles remembered all the pain kageyama had put them through and decided it was time to make him suffer

“well well well if it isn't the consequences to your bad but amazingly great decisions” suga raised a brow at kageyama's limp as he got out from the car

He simply groaned and thanked suga, who waved a goodbye and walked across the street to the house with a few other workers

The house was uncomfortably quiet but something told him it wouldn’t be a problem if he continued to go to practice. His body was buzzing in pain and he was the most exhausted he’d ever felt but as much as he just wanted to go to bed and pass out, he dragged his body to the bathroom.

The next morning Kageyama woke to his alarm beeping loudly next to his ear. Outside it was cloudy and dark which immediately put him in a bad mood since his reason to wake up was currently unavailable at the time.

He blindly grabbed something from his snack cabinet and walked outside, taking a bite of his.. cereal bar. 

_ who even willingly buys these _

the pure thought of cereal bars disgusted him, what sane person preferred this over a nice bowl of milk? 

He expressed his thoughts to suga on the way to school, who simply laughed at him but seemed to agree. 

“ok buddy we’re here” 

“suga please don't call me buddy it makes me feel like a child, you’re literally like two years older than me”

“dont care ! now get out or expect more cereal bars next week”

Kageyama had never gotten out of a car so fast. Really he didn't even see the person walking near him and bumped into them

“oh hey kageyama” 

He looked up to see bright orange hair standing directly in front of where the sun would be shining if it wasn't for the clouds. He was steadying his bike with one hand and in the other he held a meat bun

“yeah, hi” kageyama shut the car door and waved suga away who had his eyebrows raised and looking pointedly at hinata but shrugged and drove away 

“fancy car there, what are you rich or something?” Hinata stared at the car as it disappeared into the distance. He was probably joking but it activated Kageyama's fight or flight senses and lets say those need a little work, maybe even more than his social skills did.

Ok maybe not that much

“sh-shut up its my friend’s rented car just for his 18th birthday”He instinctively pulled hinata's hair and flicked his forehead lightly but not so hard that it would hurt or so he hoped

“ow you’re so mean to me im literally an angel what's wrong with you” hinata rubbed his forehead and shoved his meatbun in his mouth

_ yeah he got the angel part right _

“whatever it's too early for this”

“woah calm down buddy you woke up and chose violence”

“DON'T CALL ME BUDDY” Kageyama took the remaining of hinata's meatbun and ran off to the school, hinata shortly (ha) following behind but having difficulties due to the fact he still had his bike in hand and was yelling about his meat bun

why he didn't get on his bike was a wonder to kageyama. 

_ maybe he has a volleyball for a brain  _

Kageyama was already in front of the gym catching his breath when hinata ran up to him a few minutes later since he had to chain his bike

“you cheater” he mumbled and got inside the gym, kageyama walking in shortly (longly? ha) after 

* * *

Morning practice was ok in Kageyama's opinion. it was a little fun even though everyone seemed on edge since they hadn't seen daichi since he ran off yesterday. Even so, they weren’t all that worried since they knew earlier the day before he had raced with the basketball captain in the halls and he accidentally set off an alarm.

The best part though was that he had somehow become friendly with tsukishima and yamaguchi. Apparently it seemed strange to the others that tsukishima had warmed up to him so easily but it was their shared annoyance for a certain redhead that brought them together. 

Honestly what a special bonding experience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did u know the race is actually canon like literally its canon im not joking i think its during the match with that one tall guy. well they're all tall but ummm i don't remember his name he was like six foot and a half


	7. discontinued

HAHA heyy...

I know I kinda promised I wouldn't give up on these fanfictions and finish them even if it took a few years but that was when I was slightly more mentally stable LOL. I'll probably still keep working on Just Don't Steal My Heart but updates may be slower since I kinda am not in the haikyuu fandom anymore ive been more into the dsmp and well... many many hours of streaming brain break brr

anyways sorry 


End file.
